In conventional vehicle transmission systems, the drive shaft is removed for towing when the vehicle cannot be driven to a repair shop. This presents a potential danger in that a repair or service technician can forget to reinstall the drive shaft back into the vehicle before the vehicle is driven again. If the drive shaft is not reinstalled into the vehicle, subsequent driving could cause severe damage to the vehicle power train and drive train components. In absence of the drive shaft, such vehicle components become susceptible to high rotation speeds because there is very little counteracting inertia at the power train when drive shaft is removed.